looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpsons
''The Simpsons ''is a TV series that ocassionally parodies'' Looney Tunes.'' Parodies *''Homer Alone'' - In a parody of the Road-Runner cartoons Bart and Homer freeze frame with Latin names. *''Lisa's First Word'' - When toddler Bart hears Lisa say her first, he exclaims "Sufferin' sucatache!", Sylvester's catchphrase. *''Bart's Inner Child'' - The scene where Homer dumps the trampoline of a cliff is a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. *''The Springfield Files ''- Marvin the Martian appears in an alien line-up. *''The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show'' - June Bellamy, the voice of Itchy and Scratchy, claims to Homer that she did the voice of the Road Runner, but the studio had her record only one "meep" and they doubled it during the sound tests. *''Lisa's Sax'' - Michigan J. Frog appears as the mascot of the Warner Bros. Network. *''Brother's Little Helper'' - Chief Wiggum says to Bart "That's the end of your Looney Tune, Drugs Bunny!", a reference to Bugs Bunny. *''There's Something About Marrying'' - After Bart and Milhouse fail to drop a water melon on to of Barney Grumble, Barney says to the boys "Now as the Road Runner said to the Coyote...," he then jumps in the air like the Road Runner and cries out "Meep, meep!" before zooming off with a ricochet sound effect. *''The Last of the Red Hat Mamas'' - There is a Easter Bunny named Hugs Bunny, a parody of Bugs Bunny. Later Homer mentions the Road Runner when he learns that there really is a bird with that name. *''G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)'' - There is a cartoon that parodies Looney Tunes. *''Smoke on the Daughter'' - On the couch gag, Wile E. Coyote appears to paint a fake couch on the living room wall. After Wile E. sneaks off the Simpsons run into the couch and get hurt as Maggie zooms in and says the Road Runner's catchphrase "Meep, meep!" *''"Apocalypse Cow'' - There is a chicken named Leghorn which could be a reference to Foghorn Leghorn. *''Homer the Father'' - The Itchy and Scratchy cartoon "Ain't I a Stinger?" puns Bugs Bunny's phrase "Ain't I a Stinker?" *''The Scorpion's Tale'' - A real life coyote appears chasing a real life roadrunner in a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. *''Treehouse of Horror XXII'' - Ned Flanders killing Patty and Selma with a giant rock is a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. Flanders then runs off with a "Meep-meep!". *''Love Is a Many-Splintered Thing'' - Marvin the Martian appears in the fighting video game. References Tiny Toon Adventures *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' - Elmyra Duff gives a lion a Bart Simpson-type haircut. *''It's All Relatives'' - Babs Bunny does impressions of Marge, Bart and Maggie. *''Toon TV'' - Babs mentions Bart in the music video Toon Out, Toon In. *''Weekday Afternoon Live'' - Blard Simpleton is a parody of Bart Simpson. Animaniacs *''Horay For North Hollywood Part 1''- Bart Simpson makes a cameo apperance when Dot Warner mentions The Simpsons. Only Bart's hair was seen to avoid a copyright claim. Gallery BlardSimpleton.png Smoke on the Daughter Looney Tunes.png 250px-Warner Brothers Network.png Homer Alone Looney Tunes Homer.png THOHXXII Ned Flanders Looney Tunes.png Road Runner.png Category:TV Shows Category:Pop Culture